


A Rip and a Tear

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Bull escape camp to have a late night romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rip and a Tear

**Author's Note:**

> For a Prompt: Dorian/Bull - Bull gets his horn caught in a piece of clothing.

Their breaths created small white puffs that dissipated quickly in the night air. Then their breaths mingled as they kissed, slow and wet. Bull pushed Dorian’s back into a large nearby tree and kissed him harder, turning his lips red with the abuse. 

Dorian toyed with one of Bull’s horns as they kissed, finger nails scratching at the rough surface, then he pulled Bull’s head back enough for him to say, “It’s cold, Bull. How in the world did I let you drag me out here?”

Bull gave up on Dorian’s lips and mouthed at his jaw instead and his hands roamed but were unable to find much to satisfy with all of Dorian’s clothing in the way. Dorian’s head fell back, opening his neck to Bull’s exploring mouth. “You wanted to, remember?”

"That doesn’t sound like me at all."

"You’d be surprised."

"It’s cold."

Bull bit gently at Dorian’s neck with blunt teeth. Dorian hissed at the sensation and ground his body into Bull’s bulk. ”You’re always cold, suck it up.” 

"You’d like that."

He moved back up to capture Dorian’s mouth with his own. He kissed him deep, opening him up and leaving no mistakes about what he intended to do to him. Bull took his time about it too. Until Dorian’s body was almost slack against him and these little whimpers escaped the back of Dorian’s throat. Then he pulled back and smirked at the hot puffs of breath that Dorian blew onto his chin, lids heavy and wet lips parted. 

"You warmer now?" Bull ran a finger along Dorian’s collar. 

"Some parts of me are, I’m sure," was Dorian’s breathy reply. 

The finger skimmed across skin over to the dusky bare shoulder. It traced the muscle there then he wrapped it under the strap that went over Dorian’s shoulder and pulled him by it up onto his tip toes to kiss him again. 

Dorian groaned and grasped at Bull, hands looking for purchase. He finally decided to slide them under the waistband of Bull’s baggy pants and each one took a handful of Bull’s buttcheeks. 

He laughed and followed the urging of those hands to press into Dorian tightly. It put them at too far of an angle to kiss so Dorian pressed his lips to Bull’s chest, bending his neck to trace a pink tongue over the skin of a dark nipple. Bull moaned and started to unbuckle and untie Dorian’s robes. It was a process and one he seldom had the patience for. It wasn’t made easier by Dorian’s teeth joining his tongue and Dorian rutting lazily against Bull’s thigh. His erection evident and needy. 

"This is too much," Bull dropped his hand from a buckle with an impatient grunt. He made a motion to start pulling clothing off but Dorian tutted at him, able to read him after their time together. Bull frowned, "Fine."

Bull lowered himself, pulling out of Dorian’s grasp and away from his mouth. As soon as Dorian saw where he was headed any protests he had were forgotten. Dorian’s robes were one thing, but his pants underneath were a simpler matter. He just had to find his way there. 

Knees settled into cool grass then Bull battled with fabric for a few moments to find his way in. Bull pulled pieces of the robe over his head, metal buckles and decoration jangling noisily over the rough handling. He let them rest upon his head and horns as he found his goal. It was dark under all that skirt but Dorian was hard against the fabric of his pants and that was easy to find. Bull licked the outline of it, his blood rolling hot at the moan that came from above. 

He continued to move his warm mouth over Dorian through the fabric while his hands blindly searched for the tie to undo them. It was easier said than done for his large hands and the task had him grunting grumpily. It was a relief to both men when he finally succeeded and Bull hurriedly pulled Dorian’s dick free and without another second he popped his mouth around it. Dorian whined and twitched, his legs wobbled at the suddenness of it. 

He put his hands to Dorian’s thighs to steady him then sucked his cheeks and lips tight and pulled back on Dorian’s prick. He was breathing heavy, almost panting. Bull grinned around him. Like in most things, it was so easy to get Dorian riled up when you knew what buttons to push. He felt one of Dorian’s hands clutching at the top of his head. Fingers gripped in his clothing, wrapping around one of Bull’s horns. 

Bull began to sweat, being under all those layers. He kept his mouth tight to put hot pressure all around Dorian. Dorian’s hips were taut and pushed into Bull’s mouth just as Bull dipped to meet him. 

"Bull," Dorian sighed, his voice heavy. "Amatus."

Bull wanted to touch himself at that. The way Dorian said it. The way Dorian let it melt out of his mouth. He loosened his mouth and rolled his tongue. He was going to slow it down and tease a little bit. Dorian would start to whimper and complain soon. It’d turn Bull on even more. Bull reached down to palm himself. 

That was when his head moved back, lips trailed across the warm shaft and his tongue took the drip of sweet liquid leaking from the tip, and there was a tug at Bull’s horn. Dorian’s hips came with him, his mouth not moving any further back. He tugged back again and Dorian grunted.

"Hey!"

"Wwhhaa Iii iddd??" Bull asked with dick still sitting on his tongue. He turned his head a little to try and look up but again it took Dorian with him. 

"Stop!" Dorian swatted at him. Bull stopped and felt Dorian rustle above him. "You big oaf. You’ve got your horn caught in my robe."

"Nnnu waaa."

"Ugh," Dorian groaned. Bull finally managed to push Dorian’s dick out of his mouth. Not the sexiest turn of events. 

Dorian jerked and pulled at Bull’s horn, rougher than was necessary but it only started Bull into laughing.

"I’m so glad one of us finds this amusing." There was a loud ripping noise and Dorian growled angrily. "Great. Just wonderful. Now it’s ruined."

Bull stifled his chuckles until he was free then he leaned back and surveyed the damage. A long tear down the front that couldn’t easily be hidden was the object of Dorian’s woe. 

"If you had just let me take it off before—"

"You mean rip it off, I think?"

"And that would have turned out worse how?"

"If not for you and those damned horns."

"You wouldn’t know what to do with me without these horns."

Dorian reached down and grabbed Bull by both of those horns. He rolled his hands tightly over the girth of them like he was trying to wear them down to the contour of his hands. ”Make it up to me. Now.”

Bull got to his feet which wasn’t ever a fluid motion. He looked down into Dorian’s eyes and ripped away another piece of his robe that had been hanging in the way. Dorian flinched and his jaw ticked but he stared right back. Bull’s hand used the opening to get to Dorian’s dick and he stroked slowly. 

Dorian grunted, that was all he gave Bull. Bull was okay with that. He used his other hand to push down his own pants enough to let his own hard-on droop out. He hunched his back just enough to kiss Dorian on the side of the mouth then get most of his dick in the same hand he was stroking Dorian with. 

At the feeling of Bull’s smooth hot length against his own, Dorian’s eyes fluttered and he looked down between them. His mouth hung open and one hand fell from Bull’s horn to clamp onto his shoulder. It was a vice-like grip, nails digging painfully into skin. Bull groaned and jerked at them rougher. Their own leaking fluids began to add a shred of lubrication. 

Dorian turned Bull’s head by the horn, giving him a lopsided and sloppy kiss. He was holding his balance this way as he strained upward into Bull’s grasp. 

"Feel good?" Bull asked against his cheek. Dorian’s moustache teasing against Bull’s own cheek. 

"Mmm," Dorian answered. He cursed a couple times under his breath. Bull didn’t expect much more than that in answer. For all the endless nattering Dorian did he tended to lose his ability to speak properly when he was close to getting off. 

Dorian’s hips jerked into Bull’s fist a little desperately, his dick thick and hot. It made him want to try and get there with Dorian. It was always fun when he could make that happen.

He watched Dorian’s face. The way his eyes fell shut and his head fell back against the tree, exposing his flushed neck. His breath escaped across his slick lips. Little whines followed each breath, catching in his throat sometimes. The urgent pleasure that fell across his features as he got closer. 

He watched his face as Dorian’s body hitched and tensed. A whisper of a curse fell from his mouth then a gasp and then his mouth snapped shut as he moaned. Close. Close. Close. Bull’s head swam. He could almost get there. Dorian’s warm release hit Bull’s stomach and spread between his fingers. It slicked up his own cock in his tight hand as Dorian’s pulsed through after tremors of over stimulation. 

Dorian gasped and sagged his head against Bull, kissing warm wet lips against his skin. Bull groaned long and rough, dropping Dorian’s dick so he could finish himself off. He came with a thundering breath as he tried to hold back his shout. It spilled out across his hand and over Dorian’s ruined robe which thankfully would mean Dorian wouldn’t be too pissed about it. 

He pressed his body into Dorian and pinned him against the tree. That got him a displeased grunt. His hand still moved over himself to pull out any last piece of pleasure. Then he finally dropped it and just breathed near Dorian’s temple. 

"I must confess," Dorian said into his shoulder. "I feel like this could have gone better. But a consolation, I am much warmer now."

Bull snorted, remembering the robe/horn mishap. Then Bull leaned down and sucked lightly at the side of Dorian’s neck, his horn scraped across bark to get there. Dorian mewled and his body arced into Bull’s. ”Next time just let me rip it off.”

"I will do no such thing!"


End file.
